Naruto: The Mysterious Killer Shukinara
by Snowmonkey11
Summary: My First Violent fic by the way it gets very graphic in chapter one... you have been warned! hope you like it! please review! Naruto as the story says will be seen in chapter 3 and so on
1. Chapter 1 The First Appearance

BY: Snowmonkey11

Disclaimer: Snowmonkey11 does not own any names of the characters and or places named, only the OC's and original places are owned by Snowmonkey11

The Mysterious Killer Shukinara

CHAPTER ONE =======================

Time:Date Record Anomonyous writer in Anmbu database 11,2nincbakjugcbksabv database hacked hacked hacked……… OVERRIDE ACCPETED WELCOME TK 564/Data log estimated time 0540 Hours, May 29, 2356 (Anbu Calendar)/ following Anbu team 256 consisting of Hekaru temujin, Reshin Oshiku, and leader Hekatsu Leogana. En route back to the Hidden Leaf village.

A huge explosion is seen as 1 of the two Anbu members gets sent flying into a nearby mountain where he lands face first into the mountain with such a force it physically tears his face in two making blood run everywhere and soon into the river at the base of the mountain. This unfortunate Anmbu member was Reshin Ohsiku. A faint voice can be heard as if though through a headset.

Voice in headset: Shukinara remember your mission don't get off topic eliminate only those who are your target and those who…. GET IN THE WAY.

Shukinara: Don't I always?

Voice in headset: That's what I'm afraid of!

Hekaru: Holy Shit what was that?

Hekatsu: I don't know but apparently it doesn't like us…. (seeing the beast chew off the now on ground Reshin's head!) I'll take that back he likes us in the way we taste. But he doesn't like us why I don't know.

Hekaru: should we go back and fight it off before it gets wherever its going and wreck more havoc?

Hekatsu: WTF are you crazy didn't you just see what happened to Reshin? Just stay on task we need to get these papers back to the village quick.

Hekaru: ok ok (mumbling: older brother).

Hekatsu: Hekaru what did you just say? I thought we talked about this 1,000 times now!!!!

Hekaru: I know I know.

Hekatsu: on one of our Anbu missions we never say or give away who we truly are or who we are related to.

Hekaru: but haven't we already established that throughout this whole entire time were related?

Hekatsu: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Hekaru: ok ok let's just move I think he's following us!!!

Voice in headset: those two apparently have some information from our ally nation The Village Hidden in the sun. Shukinara!!!!

Shukinara: Yes?

Voice in headset: I have a little job for you to do before the mission go and retrieve those documents and then follow along with your mission!!!!

Shukinara: As you wish REZAGENKAZU… TEKARU.

As the fog lifts you see Shukinara speed off at apparently 67 mph to catch up with the anbu team as he does he finishes his snack Reshin. With a delighted burp he carries onward through the trees at 67 mph to catch up to the Anbu team.

Shukinara: Targets in sight! Permission to eliminate?

Tekaru: permission granted and as soon as your finished go and carry on with your mission.

Hekaru: Hey Hekatsu here comes that monster thing!!!!!

Hekatsu: Holy Shit look at how fast it's moving!!! Quick be as light on your feat as possible.

Just as Hekatsu finishes his statement Shukinara appears in front of the two and then punches Hekaru into a tree as he grabs Hekatsu and throws him into the ground then from air lands on Hekatsu's stomach with his feet forcing out blood from Hekatsu's mouth. Then he grabs Hekatsu and throws him back into the air straight up 250 ft. Shukinara then suddenly disappears as though he vanished but suddenly reappears in front of Hekatsu. Throwing 2 kunai's into Hekatsu's arms he immobilizes them as Hekatsu falls Shukinara Draws from his back a huge 6 ft kunai which he then impales into Hekatsu's stomach forcing him to plummet to the ground even faster! When Hekatsu lands on the ground Shukinara speeds up and then forces the kunai even further into the ground by landing on it.

Shukinara: That should be the end of him now for the other one heh heh…..

looking around he doesn't see Hekaru where he thought he Imbedded into the tree. Shukinara jumps up into the tree up in the tree he sees Hekaru's embedment but no Hekaru.

Shukinara: What the?

Just then a voice is heard. HIDDEN LEAF SECRET ART MULTIPLE SHURIEN OF DEATH JUTSU.

Shukinara: you insolent!

Without even batting an eyelash or even moving Shukinara destroys every single Shuriken!!! As soon as that happens you see Shukinara doing hands signs.

Shukinara: ART OF THE DRAGON!!!

Just then on Shukinara's back he forms a pair of dragon wings and a tail!!! Plus his nails on his hands and feet become that of a dragon meaning they all become 1 ft long! As Hekaru see's this he begins to run but it's no use winthout moving, Shukinara vanishes and reappears in front of Hekaru.

Shukinara: NOT SO FAST JUST YET!

Shukinara now uses his hands feet tail and wings to destroy Hekaru u see stain after stain of blood become bigger and bigger and splashes everywhere he uses his new found Razor Sharp claws to rip and shred Hekaru's intestines and organs as you watch Shukinara rip and tear and slice you see him pause for a moment.

Shukinara: HEH A RESHAM CRYSTAL IT SEEMS THIS PUNK WASN'T JUST AN ORDINARY NINJA! EITHER WAY I CAN USE ONE OF THESE!

After he says that you see Shukinara's body open up and you see a bunch of glowing crystals and artifacts iniside in which he the shoves the so called crystal of resham into one of his veins. After that he decides to completely destroy Hekaru but the main event for Shukinara was stabbing his claws into Hekaru's heart in which he watches Hekaru go into a series of cunzulsions and even more blood is running out of his body which is weird because it all should be gone by that you see Shukinara return back to normal with a Normal voice and body. Then as he leaves he takes the Documents he needed and you hear him mumble a couple words.

Shukinara: Shukinara reporting in.

Tekaru: Go ahead Shukinara I hear you loud and clear.

Shukinara: I got those documents you wanted I'm now on my way to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Tekaru: First things first when you're still in the field don't change back to normal I can never find you. And second thing remember once you get near and inside the hidden leaf village I have no more contact with you you're on your own got it?

Shukinara: got it Shukinara out.

As Shukinara walks in front of the village he makes 2 shadow clones of Reshin and one of Hekaru and then his body begins to twist and turn and melt and reconstruct and then he goes into a series of oddly Cunvulsions until he looks like Hekatsu while doing this he looks back on his short battle and says to himself hmph what a waste of my time I didn't even try my minimal at all!

Snowmonkey11: Please review why because Sauske will kill me if you don't!


	2. Chapter 2 Appearing in Konoha

Snowmonkey11: disclaimer Snowmonkey does not own any of the charcters or names used he only owns the oc's oj's and op's thank you for your time.

Sasuke: there is a slight Lemon in this Chappie

Chapter 2======================================

Time:/Date Record Data Log estimated time 0954 Hours May 29, 2356 front gate of Konoha Village.

Gate Keeper: Welcome back Reshin, Hekaru, and Hekatsu I'll take it that the mission was a success?

Shukinara now using Hekatsu's voice: Yes the mission was a complete success I have the documents right here. (pointing to the pack on his back)

Gate Keeper: Well in that case you better head right on back to where Lady Tsunade is she wants those papers pronto!

Shukinara still using Hekatsu's voice: I'll see that's it done.

Shukinara then goes and walks off into the konoha village to find somewhere where he can change into someone else so no one else thinks that he is Hekatsu. Shukinara then stumbles upon a spa house he decides that's the perfect place to change. Shukinara walks inside greeted by 3 beautiful Mesus's "Hello Big Boys" the three said in unison in which after they all started to unchange Shukinara in Shock and mortal fear in seeing how many hoe's there are in Konoha says "I'm just coming in to change I believe you three have the wrong guys". "Oh" said the three and then they told them "were sorry we mistook you people for another group the changing rooms that way". the women pointed to a door that lead into a bunch of rooms shukinara still wanting to get out of the awkward silence decided to walk there he and the clones then each wlaked into a different room and after that the 2 clones dissapeared while Shukinara Decided to get a normal look so he changed into a a bystander he saw earlier that day. After his serious of conzulsions twisting turning and snapping bones differentley until he looked the bystander he saw that morning as he was leaving he noticed how the women he saw earlier were all undressed and in a 6 way with 3 other guys. As Shukinara left the place he heard a mumbled "have a nice day" followed by a series of moans and groans. Shukinara now in fear says to himself "dirty rotten hoe's"!

A few hours have past and he finally gets to where his mission told him exactley to go it was an old run down hotel for travelers apparentley the man who runs the place knows someone who is supposed to give Shukinara The rest of the instructions to his mission. Shukinara walks inside the building and starts to travel up the stairs in front of him until he gets to an old lobby. A voice is heard in the distance.

Voice: Who is there state your buisness.

Shukinara: My name is Shukinara I come from the land hidden in the mountains!

Voice: ahh ok just press the button on the far right wall and follow the stairs all the way down Hataru sama will be waiting for you.

Shukinara heads down the spiraling staircase until he sees a strange cloaked fiure wearing an anbu mask. The figure was approximatley 5ft 4 he had the voice of Shukinara's older brother he has always hoped to surpass. The figure's cloak seemed to be surrounded by kunai's on strings.

Hataru: Shukinara from the land of the mountains is that you?

Shukinara: yes but I'm still pondering the fact of who you are?

Hataru: who I am is none of your concern your mission is what concerns you and that is all! (Hetaru said while showing him that all of his weapons in the room have been laced with chakra strings waiting to strike him down if he was not who he said he was)Heatru: Shukinara whats wrong your voice is different than how I heard it sounds.

Shukinara: nothing wrong with my voice you old fat bastard I just changed my appearance so I can get in undetected you understand!

Hetaru sensing a bit of hostility in the voice gripped his chakra strings ever harder states "just take your papers read them and go"!!!

Shukinara takes the paper and reads them the expressions that came upon his face while reading the paper were unable to be understood but one could preceive there was shock, horror, dismay, and disgust. Shukinara then states "I don't believe these are my papers"

Hetaru: what makes you say that?

Shukinara: easy it tells me I'm supposed to make some porn flick with some chick named Hinata? What the Fuck is up with that I never heard the name at all during the mission.

Hetaru now in great remorse: oh I'm greatley srry that's for some other fellow here in konoha he's named oturan?

Shukinara: I don't believe you can read give me that! Shukinara then snatches the paper and reads it over carefully. And then yells at the man "it says Naruto you dumbass"!

Hetaru now taking the paper says: oh so it does I guess I forgot to put my glasses on heh heh.

Shukinara: Just give me MY papers!

Hetaru hands Shukinara the right papers thsis time Shukinara sensing a hint of fear and then Blood lust states "my mission is clear I'll take care of it to the end!"

Hetaru: good and on your way out close the door it doesn't close on your own you know!!!

Shukinara leaves slamming the door while he come in he sees a Blonde Headed Shinobi waiting where he shut the door say "thanks Believe IT"! with that the Shinobi walks down the stairs to where Shukinara once was. In which after Shukinara watches this he notices that the door doesn't close and then he wonders to himself looking at the clock "how long was that door open"? with that he leaves and spends the night at a hotela where many of the guests found him "to hot to handle" in which after three anbu members had to help Shukinara Separate them from him.

Shukinara now in his room reviews his mission.

Shukinara you are to find these people and assasinate them as followed then follow the rest of the instructions.

spec ops officers 504, 516, and 522

Sakura Haruno

Shikamaru

Neji

4TH HOKAGE

After you have followed these instructions to its fullest find the sealed scroll and bring it back along with the 1st 2nd and 3rd hokages ARMOR. If anyone gets in your way eliminate them take no prisoners and please this time stay on task and don't get yourself a girl!

Shukinara read over these instructions again and again and again until he had a full schedule planned he decided to make the plan go like so since he already had a previous encounter with these people he knows who everyone is just about and who their squad leader and teammates are. When they go out for missions and when they generally arrive back. So after he reviewed what he had gone through in the past day and knew already what to check off.

spec ops officers 504, 516, and 522DONE

After seeing this Shukinara made a schedule in which went like this.

Monday: Assasinate Sakura Haruno

Tuesday: Get some ramen

Wednesday: Assasinate Genin Neji Hyuga

Thursday: get some more ramen and maybe a girlfriend who he can hang with and maybe sleep with for the night.

Friday: Assasinate Lord Hokage and try not to get in a figth with her. Afterwards take the sealed scroll with the 1st 2nd and 3rd Hokages armor then go back to the land Hidden in the mountains.

TBC

Snowmonkey11: hope you people like the update I hope to now be on frequentley. Also please review I would like to see some replies.

Sasuke: I have the Kunai sharpened since no one has reviewed yet.

Snowmonkey11: oh god well I better go get sasuke off his crack he apparentley is on. So keep looking on my site I will try to up date ty.

Sakura: Sasuke My Dream Boy.

Sasuke: OH NO YOU DIDN'T GET CRAZY BITCH DID YOU!!!!

Snowmonkey11: you bet I did!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The first Encounter

Snowmonkey11: Disclaimer yay fun time

Naruto: Snowmonkey11 does not own any of the names or places used here he only owns the oc's

Snowmonkey11: TY naruto and now on with the chapter!

Chapter 3======================================

TIME:DATE RECORD May 30, 2356/ 0900 Hours (anbu Calendar) inside a hotel of Konohakagure village.

Shuiknara arises from his sleep by a ray of light reflect off his mirror in his room and onto his eyes. His windows were open from the other night when he returned from receiving his missions and opened it for some breeze and now a bird flew into his room making his ninja senses form training activate and tell him that another was in the room with him he was not alone he listened intently to the sounds this unknown figure to him made. the very instant when the bird settled Shukinara drew a kunai and threw it straight towards the unkown figure (a/n he hasn't noticed it was a bird yet) when the kunai hit the bird it fell to the ground flopping around. When Shukinara noticed the character was a bird he jumped out of bed and ran towards it he used his medic jutsu training to help him remove the kunai and heal the bird (a/n he has a soft spot for animals especially ones that fly since he is technically an animal well actually a dragon but that will be left for another story another time). The minute the bird was healed Shukinara picked it up and let it fly away out the window.

Shukinara then got changed into his normal clothing and walked out of his room and down the stairs of the hotel to the lobby and then out the door.

Shukinara (thinking to himself): So today I have to kill Sakura Haruno this shouldn't be to hard. I mean how hard is it to find a teenage girl with pink hair and a flat chest.

Shukinara then got up and jumped on top of a building so he could change his appearance once again this time he decided to use a jutsu instead of his kekei Genkai because it had started to give him pains and the jutsu took less time than the kekei genkai but instead it used chakra. This time Shukinara had changed into a boy around the age of 15 and a half years old with golden blonde hair fiery red eyes buff shoulders and a chest that made itself say come on lady's you know you want this ^_^. As soon as he transformed he continued on with his mission jumping rooftop to rooftop for about a half an hour he finally found his target Sakura Haruno as he sat at the rooftop he started to watch her movements and study her behavior. Suspiciously the only place he seemed to find this girl going to was hot springs constantly. He studied closely and found out that this girl would go in the spring get changed soak for about 15 mins get out change and repeat the process at another spring. Shukinara always being the patient one waited until he finally got her where he knew he could attack. Shukinara then gracefully jumped and descended off the roof landing perfectly with no harm. He walked down the same path as Sakura did until he found the exact place to strike.

Shukinara then started to make hand signs and he disappeared into a shadow and crawled along the wall he finally caught up to the pink haired women and threw 4 kunai's at her the women quickly dodged the thrown blades. When Shukinara noticed this he drew back into the shadows waiting patiently finally the women had let her guard down and he threw 10 shuriken at her Sakura then quickly turned around and drew a kunai after blocking all 10 shuriken she yelled "who the hells there"! Shukinara before she had a chance to see him once again disappeared into the shadows he noticed the women less and less let her guard down he also noticed they were nearing public so he decided now or never and threw one more kunai at Sakura. Sakura quickly whipped around and grabbed the Kunai in between her index finger and her middle finger she then yelled "alright enough games"! And then POOF a cloud of smoke was made and quickly revealed a Boy who was the age of 15 and ¾ he had blonde hair as blonde as it possibly could be and it was spiked! He had eyes as blue as the sea itself and on his face were three scratch marks on both sides which apparently were there from childhood although they looked like cat whiskers they were scratch marks. The boy was very pissed off he yelled "if you want to pick a fight let's do it RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Shukinara was already pissed off knowing that he had failed because he couldn't kill his target and now this kid wants to fight him. Either way Shukinara had nothing better to do for the rest of the day except try to find this girl and kill her so he decided to take on this kids challenge. He suddenly appeared from the shadows and appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto shocked at how this other man just appeared out of nowhere took a step back.

Shukinara: Excuse me please!

Naruto: What for you're already here I'm already here lets fight.

Shukinara: NO I am not exactly here.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Then a cloud of smoke enveloped around Shukinara and poof instead of him looking the way he previously did he looked like himself.

Shukinara: Surprised?

Naruto: Not in the least copy jutsu is the easiest jutsu in the world HAH. Yet I am surprised of your appearance I don't believe I've seen you here before who are you?

Shukinara: Who I am is none of your concern now let's fight.

Naruto: What?

Naruto took a step back as Shukinara threw a bunch of punches 2 of them missed and then 1 connected with naruto sending him flying out of the alleyway and into sunlight and then into the side of a building

Naruto: Kuso I will freaking kill you for that!

Naruto lept towards Shukinara with a wild cross punch Shukinara noticing how much Naruto was telegraphing the punch, then Shukinara stepped out of the way of the punch and uppercutted Naruto in the stomach. Making Naruto fall to the floor coughing up some blood.

Naruto: F you I'll get you for that believe it

Shukinara then noticing how naruto was postioned on the floor ran at him and then kicked him again sending naruto out of the alleyway and into the sunlight and street full of people which then made Naruto once again hit the wall that was there and then fall on the floor.

Shukinara then took a sprint towards Naruto and then when he got close enough his fist connect with Naruto's jaw. Shukinara then began to rain down punches at Naruto all in different places one in the face a few in the stomach and ribs and more in the face. Naruto then decided enough is enough and called upon his chakra to make 7 Clones.

Naruto: Heh now guess who's in trouble you prick.

Naruto including his clones lept at Shukinara they then started to attack him some hit him in the face some hit him in the stomach some even kicked him in the balls while this was happening Shukinara noticed he couldn't move because one of Naruto's clones was holding him.

Shukinara now decided enough's enough and then summoned up his power and broke free of his bondage sending all of Naruto's clones everywhere. (By now almost the whole village has stopped and began to watch this fight even Sakura and Neji and there and all you can hear is "who started it"? "how much you want to bet Naruto will win"?

Shukinara then sprints towards Naruto and punches him with no holding back hoping to finish this fight. The impact of the punch sent Naruto flying backwards again and landing into the wall of a building again and then breaking Naruto's jaw in half in which left Naruto on the floor in a heap of smoke.

Shukinara: that should be enough for now.

Naruto: you bastard you cock sucking fagot get back here I'm not done with you yet.

Shukinara: what did you say you insolent piece of shit!?

Naruto: I said you cock sucking fagot-

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Shukinara came back over to him and started kicking him. All of a sudden Naruto's hand reached out and grabbed Shukinara's foot and he looked up at him With Blood Lust Eyes they were now red and an evil presence was seen around his body his scratch marks were now exaggerated as he stared at Shukinara with a death stare.

Shukinara: Who do you think you are looking at with those types of eyes you runt!

Naruto: I'M LOOKING AT YOUR FACE WHICH IS ABOUT TO BE PULVERISED.

Naruto's pores started to seep red chakra as he got more and more angry the Chakra enveloped him more and more until he was completely surround with red chakra. In which his bones and wounds were instantly healed.

Shukinara: Ah so you to are a jinchuriki host?

Naruto: Shut up and fight you bastard! Naruto said throwing another punch which then shot Shukinara into a wall and imbedding him into the wall and then naruto threw more and more punches making Shukinara now bleed for the first time.

Shukinara now noticing his blood by wiping his face with his finger got pissed off and unleashed his Chakra at Naruto all of a sudden a mixture of red and yellow chakra was emanating around Shukinara as his chakra gripped Naruto he laughed with excitement.

Shukinara: I haven't been pushed this far since I fought my father!

At the Hokages Palace in the center of the village resides Tsunade the Village Hokage. The smoke from the fight is visible form there Tsunade is sitting in her chair peacefully. The sounds of footsteps can be heard. Iruka comes rushing in panting.

Iruka: Lady Tsunade we have a situation here!

Tsunade: what is it?

Iruka: A fight has broken down in downtown Konoha!

Tsunade: Well I don't care about that I'm sure Naruto will take crae of… before Tsunade can finish her statement Iruka rushes in.

Iruka: But that's the problem Naruto's the one who's fighting and he losing!

Tsunade: What?! Lead me down there I need to separate this.

Back at downtown Konoha Shukinara begins to squeeze Naruto with his Chakra.

Shukinara: Whats wrong what happened I believe you said something about going to kill me?

Naruto: I will you dumbass I will!!

Suddenley a red tail has formed on Naruto and his power increases! And he breaks free of Shukinara's grasp in the meanwhile he summons a shadow clone to distract Shukinara. Shukinara now noticing that literally the whole village was watching him he decided he had to finish this quick

Naruto's clone rushed at Shukinara throwing shuriken and Kunai Shukinara then blocked/evaded every one of the weaps which gave Naruto's Clone a chance to rush in and get Shukinara. Shukinara was then hit in the stomach by the now more angry Naruto.

Shukinara after being hit turned around and used his Kekei Genkai to bring out his Tail (a/n he has more than one form of the Kekei Genkai yet some come from his jinchuriki host) and he hit Naruto's clone straight in the head Which sent the clone flying to a building and then through it and then through one behind it then Naruto's clone disappeared. But to Naruto's luck it bought him enough time to create a rasengan and he began to rush to Shukinara

Naruto: RASENGAN!!! Narutp yelled as he rushed towards Shukinara

Shukinara (thinking): Shit I only have enough time to bring out my claws!

Shukinara's body quickly cracked and then his nails in his hands and feet grew a foot long and his power increased. As Naruto charged at him with the rasengan Shukinara grabbed the hand with the rasengan in it and threw it in the air while he was holding naruto's hand he began to suck naruto's chakra and Shukinara then held out his hand as naruto did when he caught a glimpse of when naruto was charging the rasengan. The Rasengan in Naruto's hand slowly disappeared and then quickly disapperread and it was gone as soon as Shukinara knew that the rasengan was gone he let go of Naruto's hand and slashed away at his body eventually making Naruto get to his knees.

Naruto: Kuso you f'ing fagot I will I will…. I_

Shukinara: Save your breath

Shukinara then quickley turned and hit Naruto with his tail again knocking Naruto through a building and out the other side Shukinara as Naruto did Charged the Chakra in his hand and created his version of the rasengan. This time the Chakra was like the chidori and the rasengan at the same time but this versionhad a red and yellow color to it and it wasn't an assassination jutsu like the chidori nor a frontal assault like the rasengan expect it was a combination of the two that did and internal damage to all parts of the body and mixing up the nerve messages making the person unable to move. He then raced towards Naruto screaming Rasengan.

Like a pack of fish the rest of the crowd followed when they got back they caught the last glimpse of what happened. Shukinara screamed Rasengan as e raced towards Naruto with his version of the rasengan and hit Naruto Square in the Chest with his Rasengan which sent Naruto flying, just then Tsunade appeared.

Tsunade: What The Fuck was that and who the hell are you arrest this man!

Shukinara: shit my covers blown now how am I going to get this mission completed!

The angry mob formed around Shukinara as he quickly made had signs he transformed into a shadow! "Get him"! yellow the angry mob as they raced towards the shadow but it was too late he was already on the move about a good 5 minutes away from his position where he once was

Tsunade: Argh I need to find out who this guy is and get Naruto to an ER this instant he has to be treated after what happened to him even though the jinchuriki was in control of him as he got hit with that rasenagn he has to be operated upon immediately.

"Mam yes Mam"! yelled some people in the roup as they left to get naruto.

Tsunade (thinking): who the Hell was that guy I believe I've seen him before but I can't remember.

You can see everyone running around the village looking for Shukinara.

Back with Shukinara you can see he is in his room packing all his belongings he knows he has to hide now that the whole village is looking at him. So he decides that tomorrow that he has to get the Secret Manuscript and the 1st 2nd and 3rd Hokages armor the next day no matter what!

Snowmonkey11: please review I want to know how you all believe this story will end plus I want to know what you would like this story to end like.

Sasuke: Please Review it helps us get ideas and see what are readers want!

Snowmonkey11: keep checking by and reviewing and soon the last chapter will be reveled and you will all be amazed anyway thanks for tuning in bye ^_^!

Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW

Shukinara: Because I'm a torpedo LOLZ JK JK


End file.
